


王八同事和被他盯上的小特工

by wertherH



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: ＊亨本拉郎，Napoleon Solo／Tony Mendez＊設定沿用Dinner at 7 in the evening＊加上ABO，就是這麼任性了。＊千粉點文＠Femur，一不小心寫了PWP，抱歉QQ＊＊＊





	王八同事和被他盯上的小特工

**Author's Note:**

> ＊亨本拉郎，Napoleon Solo／Tony Mendez  
> ＊設定沿用Dinner at 7 in the evening  
> ＊加上ABO，就是這麼任性了。  
> ＊千粉點文＠Femur，一不小心寫了PWP，抱歉QQ
> 
> ＊＊＊

 

＊＊＊

 

一、

 

　　他已經四十多歲了，以一個尚未標記的Omega而言，的確老了些，作為一個有過一個孩子、結過婚的特務來說，他的確年紀不小了。他與前妻結婚時，也才二十多歲，與一個Beta結婚，不被任何人看好，那是個錯誤的決定，那些人是這樣說的，但直到他與前妻分居的那一刻，他始終沒有後悔，他愛過自己的妻子，即使那是段不能標記的關係，也是一段美妙回憶。

 

　　標記從來不再他的考慮範圍之中，對一個Omega而言，能做到如此地位已經是相當的成就，也多虧他對於氣味的不敏銳，才能以抑制劑跌跌撞撞的活到今天，多數的人都以為他是個Beta，職場上的人，除了Jack外，沒人知道，或在意他真正的性別。

 

　　這其實有些可憐──沒有吸引力的Omega，對這個族群的人來說幾乎是種死罪，但對於Mendez來說，這樣正好，因為他也打算就此獨身一輩子，偶爾與孩子聯絡，用藥物來控制發情期，直到死去，這樣挺好的，真的，到了這個歲數，他也別無所求了。

 

　　但──這並不代表Tony Mendez是冷血無情的渾蛋，他也是有情感，會對別人產生好感、甚至依戀，直到喜歡上一個人，其實……他一直拒絕Jack所提出的外勤支援，有一部分的確是因為自己不適合、而另一方面則是因為，Napoleon Solo。

 

　　局裡最受歡迎的人，最強大的Alpha，工作時，他們會用抑制劑與阻隔劑來消除信息素，於是，在外人的眼裡，他們都是普通的Beta，沒有氣味、也不會被氣味影響，但根據資料記載，Solo的確是局裡最年輕有為的Alpha，是工作空間裡，男男女女的追求對象。

 

　　作為一個對氣味遲鈍的Omega，他能隱約聞出Solo的味道，或許就是因為如此，使得他更加關注那位花花公子，進而想像──想像與他在一起的模樣，他清楚知道Solo的人品，對那人的作風甚至有些感冒，但是，那依舊不能否定，Solo是個相當吸引人的Alpha。

 

　　在與那人合作之後，這樣的感覺就更加強烈，但是──

　　他只是個老了沒人愛的Omega罷了。

 

二、

 

　　他其實不太明白Solo邀他共進晚餐的用意，是的，在那場任務中Solo與他調情，和他說笑，但那也只是Solo的作風，全局裡與他合作過的人都知道，那並不代表Mendez比較特別，那些肢體接觸、言語調戲，都是常態，他沒有展現出興趣，不代表他不了解。

 

　　Mendez清楚知道對方是個花花公子，也有身為花花公子的本錢，那日下班時──他換上了大衣，最好的那一件，但大概要比對方平常穿的還要廉價許多， Jack曾對他說過，他的信息素淡到幾乎聞不到，再加上一點阻隔劑就真的與Beta沒有兩樣，對特工來說，那幾乎是最佳的讚揚，但現在這個情況──猶豫再三，他還是沒有擦上平時用的阻隔劑。

 

　　Solo就站在對街，一身深藍色的西裝，暗灰色的大衣垂到小腿邊，路上來來去去的女子都在看，而他居然遠遠就能聞到對方散發出來的氣味，看來Solo也選擇不使用阻隔劑，他盡量不去想，這一舉動大概有什麼含意，只是穩住自己的步伐，走了過去。

 

　　「準備好了嗎？」那人牽起他的手，俐落的動作，替他扣上了那隻有些陳舊的腕錶，抬眼，那雙看著他的藍眼裡閃著光芒，他輕輕扭開被牽著的手，「我們走吧。」在那人的注視下先一步離開，讓Solo看著他有些發紅的耳根。

 

三、

 

　　Mendez是個Omega，這件事他過了很久才知道，一同出任務時，其實有一點懷疑，但聞不出氣味，再加上那時的他也用著阻隔劑，沒辦法用自己的信息素來確認，而當任務結束，他用資料庫確認過了──Mendez真的是個Omega。

 

　　身材高壯，總是面無表情，看起來更像是個Beta的人，卻實實在在的是個Omega──能生孩子，能被標記的Omega，這讓他……很感興趣，其實早在這一場任務前，他就對那人很好奇了，一個Beta能被稱為專家，這已非常罕見，而現在，那人其實是個Omega。

 

　　他在想，Mendez是真的遲鈍到無法聞出那一整局對他的興趣，還是那人真的是對Alpha一點興趣也沒有，這個晚餐，一半是真實的約會，另一半則時對於自己魅力的實驗，他有信心讓Mendez動情，但同時也有些擔憂，說不定自己的吸引力沒有想像中的強烈。

 

　　步入餐廳時，有不少人在看他，但他也知道，有一半的目光是屬於Mendez的，剛剛幫對方戴手錶時，他有聞到一股微微的清香，像甜點，香草籽與牛奶的味道，他替Mendez拉開椅子，看著那人不自在的入座，側身擋住那些不懷好意的視線。

 

　　Solo彎下腰，「你今天真好聞？沒有用阻隔劑？」

 

四、

 

　　Solo知道他是Omega？Mendez愣住了，只能呆呆地往上望，而對方還站在原地，像個優雅得體的紳士，對方身上的味道，是濃烈的酒精，是能讓人暈眩的又酸甜萊姆酒，Solo低頭貼向他的後頸，不著痕跡的把自己的氣味染上了他──

 

　　「暫時標記，我可不希望有人來打擾我們的約會。」而這一瞬間，他能感覺到血液上流，染紅了他的脖子和耳朵，Solo挑眉，顯然想要多做評論，但只是抿著唇，微笑──那些氣味變得更加強烈，一瞬間包覆他的全身。

 

　　他暈暈沉沉的，讓Solo幫他點餐，有一句沒一句的回答對方接踵而來的問題，直到──「你為什麼沒有被標記呢？」放入嘴裡的鮭魚差一點被他一口嗆了出來，他拿起杯子喝了一口，才發現自己拿成了白酒，「呃，你這話是──？」

 

　　Solo接過杯子，替他換上普通的開水，「我的意思是──」對方插起自己盤裡的牛肉，遞到他嘴邊，「像你這樣有魅力的Omega，怎麼還沒有伴侶？」他湊過去，把肉塊咬進嘴裡，一時間不知道該如何做回應，他嚥下嘴裡的東西，而Solo盯著他滑動的喉結。

 

　　「我之前結過婚，跟一個Beta──」他低下頭，而Solo絲毫不差的接了下去，「這段婚姻在五個月前結束了，我知道，資料庫裡都有記載。」優雅的特工舉起手，用餐巾點了點嘴角，「我的意思是，你為何沒有尋找別的伴侶？」

 

　　噢、老天──為何Solo要說的像是他真的不理解其中的道理，「因為我已經年紀不小了，Solo，沒人想要一個年過四十的Omega。」

 

五、

 

　　如果此刻Mendez的表情不是那麼受傷又認真──他或許會以為這段話是個玩笑，但那個人只是將頭低的更低，似乎把自信心降到了谷底，看來，Mendez是真的遲鈍到聞不出那一屋子的臭氣，一點也沒感覺到自己有多美好，他還沒忘了對方在自己的打理下簡直美得不像話，而Mendez此刻只是拐著彎說自己是個沒人要的Omega。

 

　　Solo抿了一口自己的紅酒，不著痕跡的釋放自己的信息素，他很擅長這個，在需要色誘的任務下他有特權不使用阻隔劑，他看著Mendez在信息素的影響之下再度紅了臉，有些不安的在座位裡扭了扭，餐廳裡不少人注目著他們，但絕不單是被他的味道吸引。

 

　　「別戲弄我，Solo。」Mendez沒有看向他，說話的語調也是相當的僵硬、恐懼，「你沒有被Alpha追求過嗎？Tony？」

 

　　「我、我──」那人喝下杯中的水，「我通常感覺不到別人的氣味，我對信息素的施放相當不敏銳。」啊──看來Mendez是真的遲鈍而聞不出來，但此刻那人坐立不安的樣子只說明了一件事，Mendez對他的氣味有反應，Solo傾身，壓低了音量。

 

　　「但你對我的氣味有反應不是嗎？」

 

六、

 

　　是，他對Solo的氣味產生了反應，而這是幾十年來的第一次，就像他青少年時期的時候一樣，全身發熱，血液沸騰，當時的他還與Alpha交往過，但都過這麼多年了，那股衝動還是第一次出現──「那表示我們的契合度很高。」

 

　　Solo看似漫不經心地握住了他放在桌上的手，「我也被你的氣味吸引，Tony。」他咬緊下唇，感受那一點肌膚相觸的熱度，他不確定這段話是什麼意思，Solo是否把他當成新的獵物與玩物，手指顫抖，抽搐的像要揮開，但又眷戀那一點溫暖。

 

　　他不敢對上那雙眼睛，就怕接下來不論什麼要求他都會答應，「需要上甜點了嗎？」一位侍者上前詢問，而他還來不及開口，Solo只是揮了揮另一隻手，語氣輕柔地說：「不，我們要離開了。」接著那人將他拉起，整個人貼在他的身側，隨意將幾張紙鈔丟了過去。

 

　　下一秒，他們已經大步離開了餐廳，他才發現自己依靠著Solo，全身發熱。這不是發情期，他很確定，離他下一次真的發情大概還有幾個禮拜的時間，而沒有一次比現在的感覺還強烈，Solo將他帶進最近的旅店──「你的身體對我起反應了。」

 

　　那人是這樣說的，他想問，這是不是Solo的伎倆，某種將人帶上床的詭計，但Solo皺起眉間，仔細的將門鎖上，用毛巾蓋住了縫隙，不讓他的味道散出去，他該用阻隔劑的，但是，「我可以先離開，但你必須等發熱的狀態過了再走。」

 

　　Solo站到了房間角落，「別用抑制劑，如果你現在用，等真的發情期來，會降低效用。」看來那人也不是第一次遇到這種狀況，這不知為何讓他有些惱火，Solo又觀察了一陣子，將他扶到了床邊坐下──「我還是先走──」

 

　　「是你讓我進入假性熱期的，Solo。你就打算這樣離開？」局裡最頂尖的特工愣在原地，收回了邁出一半的步伐，「你知道自己說這話是什麼意思嗎？」比起質疑，這句話的語氣更像是擔憂，但Mendez知道自己在說什麼──他也知道自己想要什麼，他只是──

 

　　「我不知道你想要做什麼。但我很清楚自己想要的。」Solo跪了下來，就在他的腳邊──嘆氣「你真不是一般的遲鈍，對嗎？」那股信息素再度包覆住他，挑逗他的神經，「我在追求你，Tony，我想要你。」

 

七、

 

　　過火了──其實一開始只是想要用自己慣用的方式來挑逗對方，但怎麼也沒想到Mendez會進入假性熱潮的狀態，這是只有沒被標記，長期沒有正常發情的Omega才會出現的症狀，他必須承認，他是有點慌了，尤其看到Mendez全身發紅，信息素毫無意識的散發的時候。

 

　　最好的解決方式，是回到局裡施打阻隔劑，但出於慌亂，和一點點的、只有一點點的私心，他將Mendez帶進了旅店，卻沒想到對方會這樣說，隱晦又猶豫的，但翻譯過來只有一個意思，他們兩個情意相通，伸手觸碰那人的臉頰──看那雙褐眼緩慢地眨了眨。

 

　　「你確定？」Mendez點頭，自己脫下了大衣，而Solo去解那幾個扣牢的鈕扣，「我會讓你知道，你是非常有魅力的，Tony。」老天──他還記得自己剛進局裡的時候只敢偷偷看著，不敢隨意搭話，當時的他想，像Mendez這樣的Beta不會對他這樣的Alpha感興趣。

 

　　但是，當所有祕密被揭開，他脫下Mendez的襯衫，將那團軟呼的乳肉捏在手裡，Mendez曾經生過孩子，雖然只是試管植入的嬰兒，但這不代表對方沒有孕育時該有的能力──他輕輕揉捏，看Mendez紅著臉，微張的嘴呼呼的喘著氣。

 

　　要是在賣力一些，或是真的發情期得時候，那人應該會分泌乳汁，把一邊的乳頭吸入嘴中，用牙齒啃咬，Mendez很快就因為受不了這樣的刺激，而往後倒在了床鋪上，那對肉呼呼的奶子在他的手哩，而不久之前他還想過要一邊揉著這兩團大乳，一邊操那個圓滾的屁股。

 

　　膝蓋一陣濕，他依依不捨的放開紅腫的乳頭，低頭看自己跪在Mendez兩腿之間的右腳，一些濕意從那人的褲子流了出來，「如果有時間，我會好好揉你的胸部──」他邊說邊揉捏了幾下，貼向Mendez的頸部，輕輕地舔了舔，信息素釋放，甜味與他的酒味交纏。

 

　　「但我們現在沒有時間，不是嗎？」Mendez的眼神已經失去了焦距，咬著下唇只為了不讓呻吟流出，他小心翼翼地拉開那人的褲子，看著濕黏的汁水浸濕床鋪，在他拉開那雙腿時，Mendez沒有反抗，他低頭看著那個開闔的小口，半透明的體液不斷流出。

 

　　前端的性器也高高翹起，他不願去想這個人已經多久沒有受到別人的疼愛，現在的他，只想要把那人所有的空虛都填滿，吻上那張緊閉的嘴，他撬開那雙唇，用舌頭舔舐濕軟的舌尖，Mendez在他嘴裡低吟──Solo解開褲頭，掏出粗大的陰莖，分毫不差的，插了進去。

 

　　那聲低吼被他嚥入嘴中，Mendez皺著眉，隱忍那一股陌生的疼痛，但他的陰莖在淫水的幫助下狠狠的桶到了底，他的龜頭抵在生殖腔的入口，而他的性器甚至還沒全部插入，緩緩挺動起來，Mendez兩隻高舉的腿開始發抖，卻不自覺的張的更開。

 

　　那人幾乎喘不過氣，一有空隙的時間就是大聲的喘息，Solo將那兩隻腿壓得更開，臉貼在對方的頸部，用牙齒輕咬，他像個青少年一樣，噗滋噗滋的操著那個濕軟的小口，「好多水──」他低聲地說，能明顯感受到那個肉穴在他的攪動下更加濕潤。

 

　　「你已經很久沒被這樣操過了吧？」失去所有格調與優雅，他壓著Mendez挺動著臀部，彷彿他才是發情的那一個，那個肉口被他操的又鬆又軟，每次插入都像是要把他吸的更深，他停下操弄的動作，左右擺盪著腰，開始攪──生殖腔被他操的微開。

 

　　Mendez呻吟著，此刻緊閉著雙眼，兩手抓著他的肩膀，「進、進來──」那人在呼吸的空檔擠出這句話，不需遲疑，Solo下一秒就捅開了生殖腔的小口，直直操進了腔室，Mendez仰頭驚叫了一聲，卻沒有阻止他粗暴的動作，「操──」他低罵了一聲。感受緊實的內壁將他實實的咬緊，他的肉莖在腔室內進進出出，很快就到了要高潮的時候。

 

　　對方的腰部抽搐著，Mendez把底下的床單弄濕，陰莖也一陣一陣，被操的吐精，「我要射了。」他對著那人預告，挺動的動作是越來越猛，陰莖整個滑出，再重重地挺入，漸漸失去節奏，接著──滾燙的精液射出，在他完全頂入時，全部灌進了腔室中。

 

　　沒有成結，現在的Mendez應該忍受不了結，於是他按住了陰莖底部，阻止結的脹成，做得有些過分了──幸好現在不是發情期，Mendez也不至於懷孕，但是──他抽出陰莖，看那些白液從操開的穴口流出，Mendez全身發紅，跟衣裝完整的他相比，簡直一蹋糊塗。

 

　　那人咬著下唇，似乎還在享受高潮的餘韻，他看著Mendez翻過身，翹挺的屁股對著他，被撞得發紅的臀肉，穴口還一張一縮的吐著精液，「再、再來一次……」那人用兩手將臀部掰開，老天──誰能拒絕這樣的要求？Solo握著沒有軟下的陰莖，這一次，緩緩地擠了進去。

 

　　他邊操，邊對著那個人說，「我可不能讓你去誘惑別人，Tony。」威脅般的咬住Mendez的後頸，「等你發情期一到，我就會標記你。」

 

 

 

 

 

＿Fin


End file.
